It's never too late
by Roswell101
Summary: Is their love strong enough to heal the wounds of their past? Fabrevans revisited
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Hello Everyone! I'm new here. This is my first time to write a fiction. I don't have any idea where this story will lead to, so "don't ask". Lol! Tell me what you think about it.**

** I'm novice to this kind of stuff. This is going to be very challenging for me :)**

**Scene: After "On my way"**

* * *

><p>Sam was standing anxiously outside the emergency room. He had been staring through the glass window for hours, his eyes were fixated at the doctors who were trying to revive the life of a young blonde girl who's body laid in front of them. He was clenching his teeth and his eyes were turning red. He folded his arms across his chest so as to keep his hands from trembling. A surge of images of Quinn flooded into his mind. It went from one image to another, showing different phases of their relationship. From their practiced duets in the astronomy room where she backed off from his advances of wanting to kiss her, to their first date at breadstix where she complimented of how cute he looked like with his lemon juice hair, then to their first kiss on a lounge chair at his house..telling him to say her name. He also remembered Quinn's beaming red smile when she proudly told him they were officially together, wearing his ring on her left finger as she walked away from him. He had not forgotten how scared she was before they sing lead at Sectional last year, her hazel eyes floured with an uneasiness and vulnerability. And then, the last image was when she was standing in front of him with a sad looked upon her face, asking him to take her back.<p>

_"I want to be with you, Sam"_

It had been a year since they broke-up but the pain of betrayal continued lingering in his heart, this stopped him from re-kindling his feelings for her. He didn't want to be away from her. Quinn was the one he wanted and hoped for. He never wanted to break-up with her. He never wanted this..

Sam continued to watch closely as one of the doctors reached out for the defibrillator and placed it on Quinn's chest. An electric shocked run through her body, lifting her off from the hospital bed. Sam could feel his heart beating faster than usual, his hands were sweating profusely. He wished he could stay beside her bed, caressing her face, holding her hands close to him but he couldn't. He tried shouting her name but no audible sound came out.

_"Dear God!"_ Rachel eyes widen, her tears started to fall and her voiced sounded panicky. She was standing next to Sam, her face was turning pale while her hands covered her mouth. Her breathe was getting heavier by second. Finn stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and calming her down.

_"Quinn!"_ Sam found his voice again, it echoed in every corner of the hospital' walls. His voice was forceful, trying to reach the blonde girl who was laying inside the emergency room. He knew in his heart, he still loved her. Three months ago, Quinn tried to reach out for him but his heart was hard as stone. Yes, there were friends but that was basically it. He knew in his heart he was lying. He could feel he wanted to be more than friends with her, she also wanted him back but he refused to do so. He tried to ignore his feelings for her, those strong feelings which made him happy... those powerful emotions which completed his existence...those feelings which kept him alive everyday thinking about her... _"How? How can i love and hate her at the same time?"_ He snapped himself out of daze, _"No, he doesn't hate her"_,_ "He never did"._ Sometimes, he hated himself for being so f**cking insensitive and immature.

_"Wake up!"_ Sam struggled to shout louder even though his chest started to constrict. He stood there helplessly.

After waiting for three hours, a male doctor came out from the ECU holding the patient's medical record. He was in his late 50s, 5'7 feet tall, gray hair with an expressive green eyes, stocky built, somewhat strictly odd looking with a thick mustache on his face. He went directly to Emma, who seemed to be the only adult standing near the emergency door.

_"Are you the guardian of Ms. Fabray?"_ The doctor asked with a pensive look.

"_No, I'm the guidance councilor at her school, Is she going to be okay?"_ Emma kept her voice low but her face tensed. Sam and Rachel were standing behind Emma listening attentively to their conversation.

_"I'm afraid, not"_ The doctor lifted Quinn's medical record, examining her CT Scan and X-ray results.

Shortly, Mr. Shue came with Quinn's mother, Judy. They rushed towards the emergency room where they met Emma, Finn, Rachel and Sam talking to the doctor.

_"Excuse me, doctor!"" I'm Judy, the mother of the patient. "Can you tell me the condition of my daughter?" _

_I'm Dr. Bennet, the attending physician. _He paused and...

_"Mrs. Fabray, I'm afraid that your daughter has suffered a major brain injury plus 3 broken bones, her right pelvis, left leg and right forearm. She also had some bruises on her forehead, right chest and lower back."_

Judy was shocked. _"My Baby". _She was shaking her head in disbelief, trying not to accept the reality that started to sink in. That morning, Quinn was happy telling her that Rachel and Finn are going to get married. She was also very enthusiastic of becoming the smartest girl in her class at Yale, aiming to get the highest honor. Then all of a sudden this accident happened, her daughter's dreams started to slip away. Judy forced herself to listen to Dr. Bennet, though it crushed her heart.

_"I'm sorry to say but your daughter is going to be in a coma"._ Dr Bennet exhaled heavily but maintained his composure._ "I'm not sure if she is going to survive or not," Her condition needs to be monitored closely"._

_"What?"_ Judy gasped, her voiced was high-pitch. She could not believe her daughter was in a life-threatening situation.

Emma burst into tears. _"This can't be happening" "Not Quinn!"_, Will hugged and squeezed her hands lightly.

After listening to the doctor, Rachel turned around and snuggled Finn. She dug her face on his chest.

_"It's my fault! This wouldn't have happened if I have listened to her." _Rachel continued blaming herself.

Judy lost her balance but Sam caught up with her shoulders and guided her to a nearby chair. She was sobbing frantically. Sam's body felt numbed. He glanced back to the glass window, looking at Quinn. Her body was connected to an ECG machine, IV, Oxygen Cannula, and Urinary catheter to keep her alive. Sam leaned closer to the emergency window until it touched his face.

_"Quinn!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review! The first one was bit too dramatic but it will change soon ****:)**

**This chapter is more of chit-chat. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Four weeks had passed after Quinn's dreadful car accident and many things had happened to her since then. She underwent three major operations for her broken bones. Her CT-Scan result showed that her blood clot in the brain slowly disappeared. Her bruises from her forehead, chest and lower back were completely gone. And her vital signs were back to normal.

After her condition became stable, she was transferred to a private room which was located on the 2nd floor of the eastern wing of the hospital. Her room had one hospital bed, a bathroom, a bedside table, 2 lounge chairs, and a wooden stool. Everyday doctors and nurses came to check her conditions.

Sam was sitting on stool with his elbows lent on the linen sheet of bed with his hand running through her hair.

"_How is she?_" Judy walked quietly and she closed the door behind her. She brought 2 cups of tea leaf and put it on the bed-side table.

Sam saw her sat on the lounge chair across him. "_The doctor said her condition is getting better."_

_"Thanks goodness!"_ Judy bent her head forward taking a closer look at her daughter.

Sam didn't notice she came in. His mind was focused on Quinn.

" D_id she open her eyes yet?"_ She asked

He shook his head looking unhappy.

"_No slightest movement at all?"_

"_Nope!"_

Judy started to cry. "Quinn_doesn't deserve this, I know..."_ She quickly pulled out a handkerchief from her satchel and wiped her tears.

Sam didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. _It must have hard for her going through this all by herself_. He thought. Sam was staring at Quinn's mom trying to understand how it must have been painful for her to see her daughter in such devastating condition. To added more agony, her husband was not around to comfort her. Judy refused to tell him why her husband was not around-did he left his family? went somewhere far-away? he had no idea.

He gaze back at Quinn who was sleeping soundly. Staring at her every-day, every-night was the only thing that made him happy. There was nothing more he could ask for than to be with her. If he could have it his way-he would go back in time to stop her car accident from happening. He did not want to stay away from her not now, not ever. Even if Judy wouldn't ask her to watch over her daughter, he volunteered without hesitation.

Judy stood up and grabbed one of the tea-cup on the bedside table

"_Here!"_She gave it to him_. "You look exhausted". "You better go home and take a rest"._

Sam took a sip before drinking it all. He put it on the garbage bin beside the bathroom door. Then he grabbed his backpack, walked towards Judy's direction and gave her a firm hug. _"It will soon be okay Mrs. Fabray_" before he headed to the door.

"_Sam,__thank you for taking care of my daughter"._Judy smiled at him warmly, looking awfully tired.

_"Anything for Quinn, Mrs. Fabray!"_

* * *

><p>Sam grabbed his books and bolted out of his Science Class after the bell rang. He could not wait to visit Quinn at the hospital. He dashed to the exit of the hallway after putting his books to the locker.<p>

"_Sam, wait up!"_

Sam looked over his right shoulder and saw Mercedes running towards him, catching her breath. "_Hey, what's up?"_

"_Can we talk?'_

"_I'm sorry but I have to go"._Sam said impatiently.

"_Just give me a second, please"_. Mercedes begged.

Sam followed her towards the choir room and shut the door behind him. The room was dim and chairs were piled near the wall.

"_What do you want to talk about?"_ Sam sounded annoyed.

"_I know this is not the right time to say this, but I have decided"_. Mercedes held his books closer to her chest and looked at him.

"_Decided of what"_ Sam got confused.

"_I'm ready Sam. I have finally come into terms with my feelings and I…I want you."_

After Quinn's accident, Sam had completely forgotten about Mercedes. He spent so much time worrying about Quinn. Sure, he did care for Mercedes too.

"_Oh, I… I really don't know what to say."_He broke his gaze and watched his wrist-watch.

"_I know this is going to be hard for you but if you want to think about it, please do.."_

"_I don't know"._Sam slightly shook his head.

"_Is this about Quinn's accident?"_ Mercedes voiced stiffened.

Sam shot a quick glimpse at her before staring at the ceiling.

"_This is not about her. Okay!"_

"_Yes, it is! eversince Quinn got involved into "that" freaking accident, You have been avoiding me. You have never talked to me, you refused to answer my call, and you are always busy."_

"_You're upset with me because I spend too much time her at the hospital? "Quinn almost died"._Sam face flushed with fury.

Mercedes was stunned; she looked at him like he was complete stranger. "_I'm so.. sorry"_

Sam felt guilty and moved closer to her. He lifted her head. '_Look, I really care about you". "I still do but I don't want you to expect from me"._

"_You don't love me anymore?'_ Her voice sounded emotional

"_You are special to me and I'm thankful of what we had but.. "_

"_But what, Sam?"_Her said with a fervent voice, cutting him off.

"_I thought, I no longer love Quinn after she broke my heart but I was wrong"._Sam cleared her throat_. "I was on denial. When we broke-up last year, I couldn't stop thinking about her; wherever I go I always see her face smiling back at me._His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep . _It has always been her from the start..._

_"So is she the one?"_

Sam nodded immediately.

Mercedes run away from him, exiting the choir room, leaving Sam standing motionless.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where have you been, buddy?" It's late"<em>Finn frowned at him as he entered the room. Finn was standing near the door, leaning his back against the wall. Almost everyone was there expect Mercedes, Tina and Rory. As usual the room was crowded and crazy.

"_I bumped into an old-friend, I'm sorry"._ Sam put his flowers on the bedside table and sat at the foot of bed and took Quinn's hand to his.

"_Any changes in her condition, so far?"_ He asked.

"_You ask her"_ Finn turned his head to Sugar. "_She spoke with Dr. Bennet"._

Everyone's eyes were drifted to Sugar.

"T_he doctor said, Quinn is responding well to her medicines, that's good news right?"_Sugar responded. She was sitting next to Rachel and Santana on the armless lounge chair near the window.

"Yes, it's great news!" Rachel exclaimed

"_Where is Judy?"_

"S_he went to the airport to pick-up her husband"._ Puck retorted. He stared back to the window and looking at the 3 nurses passing by.

"_It's really late" I'll better go home because"_. Brittany told everyone. She was sitting on Santana's lap. '_Lord Tubbington has not eaten his dinner yet". I don't want him to starve"._

"_Geez…. girlfriend" _Santana sighed. She removed one of her hands which was looped around Britt's waist and pinched her nose upward.

_"Stop.. poor nose!_" She snapped her hand and touched her nose.

"_Hey, Sam! we are gonna go home". "Aren't you coming with us?"_Finn asked him

"_No, you go ahead."_ _I'm going to stay for awhile"._

Sam watched his friends leave the room. After a minute, everything became so quiet. This was what he looked forward to-a peaceful time with Quinn at the hospital. Oftentimes, he talked to her hoping she would respond.

"_Hey, it's going to okay!"_He leaned closer and whispered to her ear.

"_You know what; my professor in Science, Prof. Harris told me I got an A on my thesis. It is totally cool"._He looked back to see if her expression changed but nada "_I couldn't make it if it was not because of you, Quinn!" S_till no reply but he kept talking.

"_I have composed a new song for you. I have been thinking about singing this for a long time but I have never gotten a chance. Do you want me to sing it to you now? His voice was affectionate but gloomy. .."maybe some other time."_

"_I really care about you Quinn. I ….love…. you…. so …much!"_

"_I love you too, Sam!"_Quinn spoke softly and gripped his hands lightly.

Sam fell off the bed after hearing her voice. He stood up quickly and gazed at her with a opened-mouthed

"_Quinn!"_He could not control his excitement. He punched the left side of his face to be sure he was not dreaming.

Quinn opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"_So what is the song that you have written for me?"_


End file.
